Frey Spector
Frey Elliot Spector (b. 9 January) is a half-blood wizard of the Spector and Jordan-Potter families, the first son born to Maximiano Spector and Kalysta Jordan-Potter, as well as the elder brother of Fabian. He was named after Frey Findlay, one of his mother's best friends during her own time at Hogwarts, and Elliot Potter, his maternal grandfather. While growing up, Frey was often viewed as the leader and exemplar of his cousins, mostly due to him being the eldest of his generation. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Frey was Sorted into Ravenclaw House, though not to much surprise. He possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that he studied; his genius-level intellect and high magical aptitude have made him arguably one of the most intelligent Potters to date. Biography Early life Frey Elliot Spector was born on 9th January, the only son to Maximiano Spector and Kalysta Jordan-Potter. His mother was part-Greek, while his father came from a Jewish family of largely Puerto Rican descent. He was named in honour of Frey Findlay, one of his mother's best friends during her own time at Hogwarts, and Elliot Potter, his maternal grandfather and the one to discover Kalysta after she had been abandoned as an infant. His unborn half-brother Deene, who had been fathered by Adrian Findlay, was aborted when Kalysta was a teenager; Frey was never informed of this, and so went his whole life unaware that he had not been his mother's first child. * grew up in close proximity to his cousins growing up, often acting as their leader and exemplar Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Frey, as a whole, was an incredibly pragmatic and gifted individual, whose outspoken ways and rank as the eldest of his generation led to him being seen as something of a leader among his younger cousins. He was thought to bear many similarities to his mother's former flame Adrian, with whom he shared the same cocky and cheeky foibles. Frey was also, perhaps most notably, recognised for being extraordinarily talented for his age — he was often described as being "brilliant" or "more bright a wizard than any", while him being Sorted into Ravenclaw served as a true testament to his erudite and academic mind. He boasted 'Outstandings' in each of his ten O.W.Ls and possessed a genius-level IQ, often coming out on top in most of his classes. This led to him being considered one of the most, if not the most, academically competent Potters to date. Magical abilities and skills * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Magical engineering: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Rhiannon Jordan Regulus Jordan Ramona Jordan Lucien Coquellin Etymology The name Frey is a male name of Scandinavian origin, meaning "lord" or "exalted one". The Norse god Frey was widely associated with sacral kingship, virility, prosperity, good weather and fertility, while being said to bestow "peace and pleasure upon mortals". Elliot 'is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". '''Spector is a Hebrew and Jewish occupational name taken from the word "szpektor", meaning "teaching assistant in a Jewish school", a derivative of Polish "inspecktor". Quotes }} Notes * Frey's theme song was The Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala. * Frey's specialised soundtrack, titled think for myself, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Frey_1.jpg Frey_2.jpg Frey_3.jpg Frey_4.jpg Frey_5.gif Frey_6.gif Category:Seventh Generation